Problem: Solve for $t$ : $11 = -5 + t$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{11 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 11 &=& -5 + t \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 11 {+ 5} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 16$